rscrfandomcom-20200223-history
Digsite
Start: Talk to an Examiner in the Exam Center south of the Digsite, East of varrock Requirements: Completion of Druidic Ritual Quest, Level 25 thieving, level 10 Agility, level 10 herblaw Items needed: leather boots, leather gloves, 2 ropes (these can be pickpocketed from Workmen during the quest), Empty Vial, Tinderbox, Pestle and mortar, Cup of tea, Uncut opal (can be obtained by panning during the quest), teleportation runes to Varrock are recommended Talk to the Examiner, and obtain an unstamped letter of recommendation. Search the bookcases to find a book of experimental chemistry, then search the cupboard to find a rock pick. Go to the varrock museum and get the Curator to stamp it by using it on him. Return to the Examiner, take the first test, and you'll fail. You will have to get help from the students on the digsite to learn the answers. Talk to the three students found at the dig site to the north (one is dressed in green and yellow, one in orange and black and one in pink and black). They each have lost a rock sample. The first of the samples can be found in the bush next to the giant blue urns just to the south of the digsite. The second of the samples can be found by pickpocketing Workmen. This can also give you items used later in the quest, so make sure to be careful with what you throw away. The third can be found by panning for gold. pick up the Panning tray from the large tent, then give a cup of tea to the guide. Pan until you find a rock sample and an uncut opal. Keep any gold nuggets you find, as 3 gold nuggets can be exchanged for a gold ore with a Archaelogical expert. After finding each sample, return them to the three students. Take note of the answers given by the students and use these in the exam. Repeat this for exam level 2 and 3. On level 3 exam, the pink student will ask for an opal, which you should have from the last stage. You will be given a Trowel and the third certificate, take the certificate back to the museum Curator and use it on him. He will give you a chocolate cake or a fruit blast as a reward. Go back to the digsite, obtain a specimen brush by pickpocketing workmen if you don't have one. Go to the most north-eastern @dig spot on the digsite. The sign should say that it is a be level 3 digsite. Search the nearby sacks until you find a specimen jar, then use your Trowel on the soil until you unearth the Talisman of Zaros. Take this to the Archaeological expert back at the exam centre, who will give you a permission scroll. Give this to any workman in the digsite, this will allow you to use the winch shafts. Find the winch in the north-east part of the digsite, it is just south of the level 3 dig. Now use a rope (can be pickpocketed from workmen) to get down and talk to the workman. Ask for the key, by choosing the begging option every time, until he gives in and hands it over. Use a rope on the second winch shaft (located slightly south-west of the first) to come across a path blocked by bricks, and some Arcenia roots on the ground, take a Arcenia root and head back to the tent by the panning points. Unlock the chest to obtain some unidentified powder. Search through the specimen dirt trays until you find some charcoal grind this up with your pestel and mortar. Use your Trowel on the nearby barrels marked "x". Then use your empty vial on the barrel to obtain an unidentified dangerous liquid. Go back to the Archaelogical expert, and have him identify the powder and the liquid. Use the Ammonium Nitrate, ground charcoal and Arcenia root on the nitroglycerin to create an Explosive compound. Go back down the winch shaft located to the west, use the Explosive compound on the Bricks and then ignite it using your tinderbox. Go along the newly created path past the skeletons and pick up the tablet and take it back to the Archaeological expert and use it on him to complete the quest. Rewards: 2 Quest points Mining Experience: 300 * level x Current rate Herblaw Experience: 125 * level x Current rate 2 Gold bars